ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Splatoon Movie: The Squidquel
The Splatoon Movie: The Squidquel ''(also known as ''The Splatoon Movie 2) is an American direct-to-DVD computer-animated action comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation, and released by Universal Pictures, in association with Nintendo. It's a second instalment of The Splatoon Movie, which here is inspired by Splatoon 2, a 2017 Nintendo Switch game which is the sequel to the original 2015 Splatoon ''for Wii-U. Eight new Inklings has arrived at Inkopolis, while Callie of the Squid Sisters got mesmerized and captured by the Octarians, who forces her to marry DJ Octavio to replace his deceased future wife Octavia. So Squidwin, his gang, along with the newcomers and Aqua (who Squidwin tries to train her), have to go and rescue Callie. Plot (rebooting story) Characters (OC) = Original characters for this film adaptation, so please do not steal. Main characters Old *Squidwin, a 14-year-old blue inkling boy (Note: He's based on an official nameless blue inkling boy from the first game, not an OC) *Pen, a 14-year-old tomboyish orange inkling girl who is Squidwin's love interest (Note: She's based on an official nameless orange inkling girl from the first game, not an OC) *Riri, a pink optimistic, enthusiastic, but annoying and sometimes whiny inkling girl (Note: She's based on an official nameless pink inkling girl from the first game, not an OC) *Peter, a purple intelligent inkling boy (Note: He's based on an official nameless purple inkling boy from the first game, not an OC) *Lima, a lime quick-tempered green inkling girl (Note: She's based on an official nameless lime green inkling girl from the first game, not an OC) *Turner Jackson (or T.J.), a timid turquoise inkling boy (Note: He's based on an official nameless turquoise inkling boy from the first game, not an OC) New *Acid Rain **Acid, a green Inkling Boy who is the leader of Acid Rain, he is known to give his team ideas if they are not from Toxi. He was known as a top delinquent and kicked out of all of his schools. When he began Turf Battles, he was usually the lone Wolf. His teammates would hate this when they would call for help and he wouldn't show. He would even leave his team in battle if there were enemies coming. When he formed his own team, he wanted to change his acts and be a good leader. His team, minus Polo, are just like him in the past; cold, heartless, and ruthless. With his new team, he is now carefree and goofy, looking like a whole new man. Due to this, he has a small crush on Faria, a girl on the Love Blossoms Team. (Note: He's based on an official nameless inkling boy with the spiked comb back hairstyle from the game, not an OC) **Polo, a lime Inkling Boy who is the clumsy and shy member of the team. He tends to make constant mistakes and will get nagged about it by his sister, Chemi. Polo always had to deal with being last and unloved by everyone. His own Father even ignores him and pays more attention to his sister, which is rare since his sister hates him. His life has always been a wreck, but he always tries to smile it out and keep it behind him. When he joined Acid Rain, he was usually a mess, but Acid always had faith in him, making Polo have something worth winning. (Note: He's based on an official nameless inkling boy with the original ponytail hairstyle from the game, not an OC) **Toxi, a blue Inkling Girl who is the smartest one in the group and tends to show it in many ways. Before she joined the team, she had a troubling life with her family. Her mother was alone and fell ill a lot, having little time to care for Toxi. Toxi was an amazing artist and was accepted to an art school, only to be picked on by the other students who would be jealous of her. She left when she was 14 and joined the team years later. She meets Leon, a member of the Love Blossoms, and has a rivalry together. He constantly flirts with him and she does it right back, just to mess with him. (Note: She's based on an official nameless inkling girl with the knotted tentacle hairstyle from the game, not an OC) **Chemi, a purple Inkling Girl who is the bossy one. She can be pretty mean to boys, due to her hatred for it. Her past was always a blur, grew up hating men, constantly attend sports to beat men, started an anti-boy club in highschool...what a girl. She doesn't think of Acid as the leader, but Toxi as it. She abuses her step brother, Polo, and curses out her step father. It is unknown to why she hates men, but due to all this, she has a girlfriend and spend time with her every day when she is not training with her team. (Note: She's based on an official nameless inkling girl with the original two long tentacles hairstyle from the game, not an OC) *Love Blossoms **Cheren, a purple Inkling Boy who is the leader of the team, he is the smartest and plans out all of the strategies. He struggles when it comes to schedules, since he attends school and turf battles. His past wasn't all that exciting. He grew up in a wealthy family who gave him the best and gave him the best teachers. When he was 12, he was able to pass highschool classes with ease. He took a break from school for a few years and studies at home, keeping himself locked in the house. When he met Rose, the two formed a team, which they named Love blossoms due to their names. (Cheren, aka Cherry. Rose, blossoms. Cherry blossoms, a symbol of love...get it?) Cheren grew up with Acid and have always been on a on and off friendship, mainly due to a past that they do not like to speak about. (Note: He's based on an official nameless inkling boy with the ponytail and tentacle bang hairstyle from the game, not an OC) **Leon, a yellow Inkling Boy known as the play boy and Mr. Flirt, Leon is the ultimate ladies man. He grew up with model parents and became a model when he was a little squid, being on baby commercials, posters, magazines, and much more. As he got older, he became more distant towards people, due to the ladies and the men who would come and beat him down...or try to do things to his body. His trust on strangers was gone and he was usually wearing a mask, hoodie and glasses. When he met Cheren, he began to change back to his old self and got out of his shell, being the flamboyant flirt we all know and love. Attention is his life again, but he still runs away from the old men. (Note: He's based on an official nameless inkling boy with the buzz cut hairstyle from the game, not an OC) **Rose, a lime Inkling Girl who is known as the "Mother" in the group, Roseis always giving everyone a smile. She tends to defend everyone she knows, especially her teammates. If anyone insults them, she goes full mama mode and will defend her babies as much as possible. Besides her motherly self, she tends to mess with Cheren and will help him when it comes to studying. He is a year older than her, but sometimes she acts like the older one. She grew up with four younger siblings and their mother wasn't really around, so the motherly personality came from that. (Note: She's based on an official nameless inkling girl with the asymmetric with the one long, curled tentacle hairstyle from the game, not an OC) **Faria, a pink Inkling Girl who is the newest member in the team. Faria is a shy girl who always feels like she made a mistake. When she is really shy, she goes full stutter mode and will fidget her fingers. Going against Acid Rain the first time made her uneasy, and she has a major fear of Acid. She grew up with her grandparents in a little village and moved to Inkopolis to start a new life and to see where her parents grew up. She thinks of Cheren and Rose as her new parents if anything, and Leon as the annoying pervy big brother. (Note: She's based on an official nameless inkling girl with the short bob tentacle hairstyle from the game, not an OC) Supporting characters Old *Clapper, Squidwin's pet nudibranch and film's comic relief character (OC) *Judd, a cat turf war referee *Cap'n Cuttlefish, an elderly leader of the Inkling Agent Team *Sheldon, a horseshoe crab shopkeeper of Ammo Knights *Crusty Sean, a shrimp shopkeeper of Shrimp Kicks *Jelonzo, a jellyfish shopkeeper of Jelly Fresh *Annie, a hipster female sea anemone shopkeeper of Cooler Heads *Moe, a loud-mouth, sarcastic, rude, and criticizing clownfish who live on Annie's hair. *Spyke, a street urchin (no pun intended) who sell clothes to the Inklings and as well as Annie's love interest. *Aqua, Squidwin's widow mother (OC) *Lilac "Lil" Teuthida, an intelligent female Inkling who's a Turf War cheerleader and she's also Squidwin's annoying ex-girlfriend (OC) *Klips, a photo-shooting Inkling boy and Lil's love interest (OC) *Jelly, a jellyfish pizza deliverer of Jellyfish Pizza Prince pizzeria (OC) *The Squid Sisters, two of Inkopolis' popular pop idol and new reporters for Inkopolis News Time. Despite their name, they're actually cousins. Also, they're the grandaughters of Cap'n Cuttlefish. **Callie **Marie New *Sea, Pen's pet female nudibranch and Clapper's love interest (OC) *Sir Jacques, a director jellyfish for Inkopolis News Time (OC) *Earl, an emperor penguin cameraman and Sir Jacques' assistant (OC) *Ed, Pen's father (OC) *Ela, Pen's mother (OC) *Clifford, Pen's uncle and Ed's young brother (OC) *Grandpa Inkling, Pen's grandfather (OC) *Grandma Inkling, Pen's grandmother (OC) *Nani, a housekeeper of Pen, Ed and Ela *Off The Hook, two new of Inkopolis' pop idols and new reporters for Inkopolis News Time, who is a rival, then allies to Squid Sisters. **Pearl **Marina Other characters *Mail Stork, a stork mailman who often carries mail and/or packages to Inkopolis everyday (OC) *Mr Lob, a lobster school teacher for Inkopolis High School (IHS) (OC) *The Mayor of Inkopolis (OC) *Mario-alike plumper inkling resembles a Nintendo iconic mascot (OC) *Dug, the dog who's one of the workers for Inkopolis (OC) *Gus, the goose who's one worker for Inkopolis, and Dug's assistance (OC) *Ms Hummer, a female hummingbird florist and the owner of her florist store (OC) *Beako, a pelican sports announcer for Turf War competition (OC) *Fins, a fish sports announcer for Turf War competition and live inside a pelican's mouth (OC) *Mime Inklings, two of Inkopolis town's mime performers, who they don't talk and does not have voices, just like all other mimes (OC) **Boy Mime Inkling (OC) **Girl Mime Inkling (OC) *Zapfishes, the electric catfishes from Inkopolis which produces electrical powers. Villians *Octarians and Octolings, the octopus-like creatures who live in Octo Valley, and the antagonists, which they're Inkling enemies **DJ Octavio, a leader of the Octarians and the main antagonist **Tento, an Octarian who is one of Octavia's henchmen (OC) **Saucer, an elephant-like Octarian who's Octavia's henchmen (OC) **Loopus, DJ Octavio's annoying, goofy and clumsy young cousin Voice Cast *Zac Efron as Squidwin *Liliana Mumy as Pen *Raven-Symoné as Rose *Jeremy Shada as Peter *Olivia Olson as Lima *Josh Gad as Turner Jackson (or T.J.) *Ashly Burch as Crayon *Matthew Broderick as Squidbert *Emily Osment as Limor and Taylor *Owen Wilson as Phillip *Seth Green as Leon *Hilary Duff as Citronia *Tom Kenny as Charlie, Moe, Spyke, Polo, some of the Inkling boys, and additional voices. *George Lopez as Judd *Patric Zimmerman as Li'l Judd *John Cleese as Cap'n Cuttlefish *Martin Short as Sheldon *John Leguizamo as Crusty Sean *Craig Robinson as Jelonzo *Anne Hathaway as Annie * Kimiko Glenn as Callie and some of the inkling girls * Hailee Steinfeld as Marie *Nicki Minaj as Marina *Keke Palmer as Pearl *Wayne Knight as Earl *Jack Riley as Mr Lob *Tim Curry as DJ Octavio *Kazumi Evans, Colonel Octavia (singing voice) *Charlie Adler as Tento and additional voices *Jim Cummings as Saucer, Sir Jacques, and additional voices *Wallace Shawn as The Mayor of Inkopolis *Charles Martinet as a Mario-alike plumper inkling, and additional voices *Brad Garrett as Ed *David Hyde Pierce as Clifford *Ellie Kemper as Aqua *Kath Soucie as Lilac "Lil" Teuthida, Female Zapfish, young Zapfishes, some of the Inkling girls, and additional voices. *Mark Hamill as Dug, and Mail Stork *Jess Harnell as Gus *Jennifer Tilly as Ms Hummer *Dan Castellaneta as Jelly, and additional voices *Danny Cooksey as Klips *Dee Bradley Baker as Clapper, some of the Inkling boys, and additional voices *Billy Crystal as Beako *Jeff Bennett as Fins, and additional voices *Cedric the Entertainer as Crush *Rob Paulsen as Gippy, Zapfish, Loopus, some of the Inkling boys, and additional voices *Jessi Nowack as Plumma, and some of the Inkling girls *Kevin Michael Richardson, Grey DeLisle, Cree Summer, Frank Welker, Tara Strong, Debi Derryberry, Tress MacNeille, Elizabeth Daily, Vicki Lewis, Pamela Adlon, Billy West, Laura Bailey, Samantha Kelly, Maurice LaMarche, Joshua Seth, Mona Marshall, Philece Sampler, Jessica Boone, Kira Vincent-Davis, Mandy Clark, Luci Christian, Roger Craig Smith, Rachael Lillis, Alex Walsh, Ian Jones-Quartey, Erica Mendez, Hynden Walch, Jessica DiCicco, Jane Krakowski, Danny Mann, Nika Futterman, Billy Connolly, Matthew W. Taylor, Peter Sohn, Charlie Day, Steve Buscemi, Aubrey Plaza, Bill Hader, Jillian Bell, Maile Flanagan, Chuck Powers, Colleen Clinkenbeard, Bella Hudson, Luci Christian, Candi Milo, Kathryn Cressida, Eddie Deezen, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Hilary Haag, Willow Smith, Zachary Gordon, Yuri Lowenthal, Michelle Creber, Madeleine Peters, Claire Corlett, Brynna Drummond, Cathy Weseluck, Veronica Taylor, Eric Stuart, and James Carter Cathcart as the additional voices. Trivia ''Coming Soon Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Nintendo Category:Splatoon Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animated Films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Films based on video games